new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mai Natsume
"I was a hero back in my world. It didn't end well for everyone involved" Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * Emphatic power: Mai’s ability to read and control emotions only improved as time went on and is fully able to memory dive without much issue as long as the memory has strong emotions attached to it by herself now. Along with being able to manipulate emotions from afar. * Fashionista: 'Mai has an eye for fashion and likes to bring out the best in those willing to accept a makeover * '''Armed combat: '''Mai is a trained officer of the law and knows how to handle herself in a shoot out and with her spear Stats: * S2 stats still a work in progress Inventory: * Modified combat spear with glove * TPD Standard Firearm * Makeup Kit * Smart phone (With way too many Phone charms) * Necklace (With an ornate blue heart) Character Backstory: Where do you even begin with this mess of a woman. Well In Saiji's world he was male and from a young age showed a strong sense of fashion and skill especially when it came to disguising his gender. However his parents were a little uncomfortable with his expressing unconventionally masculine traits so he bottled up his love until one day it resulted in his assaulting another child at school for not being masculine enough. After that even he kept to himself for the rest of elementary school. In middle school his cousin helped him set up an online alter ego as Sayaka Maizono a young girl next door with a love of fashion with dreams of becoming an idol. It was a quick hit online gaining followers nation wide. After a fan discovered the truth and helped their confidence through an act of kindness they became inseparable. During high school where he gained the title of '"Ultimate Cross dresser" he was kidnapped and left to rot in a basement for days on end. As time went on he almost gave into despair but his friend came to rescue him from his captivity and had a plan to save the world which in Saiji's absence became a hell hole. The two carried out a drastic plan that involved cybernetic augmentation drugs and a lot of deluded determination on the friend's half. Saiji did however want to trust his friend's dream, though his vision was skewed due to his romantic feelings towards the woman. His devotion went so far as to lose part of his own humanity and become proverbial a cybernetic hive mind being able to perfectly counter the robotic threat the world was facing. It was this act of kindness that landed his the title of "Ultimate Hope". He fought back on the military's orders using a cybernetic drone to obliterate the opposition. When Saiji's friend's plan started it was quickly twisted into something else entirely, a killing game. Saiji now had to try and balance his loyalty to his friend and his desire to save the people he swore to help get better. It all came crashing down around him. He failed to save them and the mastermind behind everything laughed his way out of the building as he snapped the neck of his inside man. Saiji failed everyone and died a pathetic death. Then he woke up falling a new body a new world and a pile of trash to cushion his curvy female body. Oh dear god what happened. Saiji had no idea what he was doing here but when he got up and was asked what his name was. All he said was "Mai, just all me Mai Natsume" Storyline: WIP Fun facts/Trivia * The originally inception of Mai when she was being put into a killing game was to make the most hilariously OP GM character while also giving them the silliest Ultimate Talent to boot. * Mai unintentionally became the biggest source of boob jokes for a long time in the RP and partly to the players dismay became the measuring stick for breast sizes to come after her. * Mai's power was chosen for her since in the RP she was from it was all about trying to help people deal with their inner demons. So emphatic powers makes sense for a person that honestly just wanted to help. Category:Side Characters